


Heated Date

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After going on a date with Suzuka Gozen, one full of teasing and flirting, Ritsuka was just about ready to head back to Chaldea for some rest.Suzuka, on the other hand, had other ideas.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Suzuka Gozen | Saber
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45





	Heated Date

**Author's Note:**

> Suzuka Gozen actually has a fair bit of potential. I can see myself maybe doing a consensual-gangbang type of fic involving her, since her attitude fits the situation so well. Perhaps in future, yes~
> 
> With that thought, enjoy~

''...and then Jack went crazy on candy and started trying to eat Nursery Rhyme.''

''Ahaha~! Seriously? She didn't just go for the bowl of candy behind her?''

''I think Jack though that Nursery was hiding candy _inside_ herself.''

''Pfft, I would've called her an idiot if she wasn't so dang cute~''

Ritsuka Fujimaru smiled slightly and hummed in agreement, shifting his gaze ahead as he wandered further down the smooth cobblestone pathway. The night sky hung overhead, the stars sparkling faintly in contrast to the bright gold street lights that lined the cobblestone path. It wasn't so dark that it was hard to see, but it was dark enough that the moon had already risen moderately high into the sky.

The Master glanced aside, gazing over at his 'date' – Suzuka Gozen. It had taken weeks to muster up the courage to ask her out on a date, and he wasn't ashamed to say he felt it had gone really well. He was attracted to more than just her body; her personality, her charm, even her sense of style enamoured him, and he made sure to show that during their date. Suzuka didn't let it slip whether she noticed or not; maintaining her schoolgirlish JK attitude the whole time.

Now, as the date drew to a close, the two of them opted for a casual meander through the park, taking their sweet time dragging out the end of the date before they had to head back to Chaldea. It wasn't often they got the chance to go over to the city, after all.

''Mn~'' Suzuka groaned approvingly as she stretched her arms up above her head, working out the kinks that had formed after a day full of relaxing. ''Thanks for a fun time... _Master~_ ''

Ritsuka blushed lightly at her tone. The longer the date progressed the more flirty she had gotten with him, constantly riling him up with affectionate gestures or teasing works – from pressing her considerable bust against him to bending over precariously far to hike up her skirt; she pulled out every trick in the book. And like many times earlier in the day, she dropped her voice into that sultry, mature whisper that sent shivers racing up his spine.

''Ah, it's fine.'' Ritsuka smiled back, trying to hide how flustered her slow smirk made him. ''I enjoyed it too.''

Suzuka chuckled, shifting closer to him and tangling her fingers with his. ''Mm... there _is_ one more thing I'd like to do though~''

He swallowed at her closeness. ''And that would be...?''

Rather than replying Suzuka merely smirked at him and pulled on his hand, tugging him off the cobblestone path. Nobody was around but he trusted Suzuka enough to follow her into the bushes, embarrassment turning to curiosity as the fox-girl led him into the shrubbery off the main path – disappearing into the small park's forestry until lush green shrubs and girthy trees covered the area around them, hiding the main path from view.

Only once the main path was out of sight did Suzuka stop pulling his hand, her soft fingers seamlessly slipping out of his loose grip as the fox-girl twirled to face him. The area was dark without the street-lights to illuminate it but he could still make out the devious little smirk on her alluring face, her cheeks colouring themselves a pink hue; one that wasn't from embarrassment.

''Y'know Master...'' Suzuka breathed, taking a step closer and laying her hand on his chest. ''Being with ya all day, has gotten me _awfully_ hot and bothered... heh, I may've even gone into heat...''

Ritsuka blushed at her words; doubly so when Suzuka leaned in _very_ close, her breath tickling his chin as she tilted her head up, smirking deviously at him. ''I-''

He didn't get the chance to finish his words before Suzuka acted; suddenly diving in and crashing their lips together. The sudden lip-lock made him grunt in surprise, a swell embarrassment blossoming in his chest as Suzuka's immeasurable soft pink lips pressed against his own, so soft and inviting he found himself kissing her back on instinct alone. The kiss lasted only a short few seconds but it felt so much longer in that moment, the soft smooch of their disconnecting lips sending shivers running through him.

''Suzuka...'' Ritsuka murmured; embarrassed by the aroused, borderline horny expression on her beautiful face.

The fox-girl merely smirked confidently at him, tickling her fingers up his chest. ''I don't mind mixin' it up with you, Master. I really like ya, so I ain't worried~''

He shuddered as her wandering hand reached his collarbone, slowly sliding its way around his neck until she was holding onto him; pushing her breasts against his chest in the process. With a devious twinkle in her eyes Suzuka leaned in, her lips connecting with his again with a soft smooch. Slowly he snaked his arms around her lower back and held her against him, groaning into the kiss when she pushed his back up against a tree, deepening the slow kiss.

The soft smacking of their lips rung through the quiet night air, nothing but Suzuka's impossibly-soft lips registering in his mind. That was until Suzuka slipped her free hand down and palmed his crotch, forcing a surprised groan from his throat – sparks of arousal teasing him. The fox-girl clearly noticed, chuckling naughtily into the kiss as she palmed his clothed cock more insistently, proving she was doing it intentionally and it wasn't just a slip of the hand.

''Mm~'' Suzuka hummed into the kiss, her lips popping off his a moment later. ''Let's have some fun, yeah~?''

She didn't give him time to answer; reclaiming his lips in yet another kiss. Ritsuka didn't mind and simply savoured the sensation of kissing her, his low groans muffled by their locked lips as she slowly rubbed and tickled his crotch. Suzuka was a master with her fingers. She alternated between pushing her palm against his clothed hardness and rubbing to daintily running her fingers up his zipper, teasing him with the prospect of pulling it down.

Unable to keep his hands to himself when such an opportunity was presented Ritsuka slide his hands further down her back, his hands soon dropping under her skirt – and grabbing her bare ass, no panties to hide it. The Master shuddered when she moaned into his mouth, her voice deep and husky with lust. As if in response to his wandering hands she pushed her body up against his, her kisses growing more aggressive as she pushed her clothed chest against his.

''Mn... Nn...'' Ritsuka groaned, his right leg leaning out slightly as he adjusted his position.

Suzuka took immediate advantage, pressing herself against his thigh and grinding on him, moaning deeply into his mouth. Arousal swirled inside his stomach and he groped her peachy ass more aggressively, lust filling him when he realised she wasn't wearing anything under her red skirt – meaning she was grinding her bare pussy against his pants leg. Their lips broke off for air and their eyes met, prompting Suzuka to give him a big, saucy grin, and finally grab his zipper and pull it down.

Ritsuka couldn't quite hide his anticipation as the fox-girl pulled it down, her hand slithering into his pants and curling her lithe fingers around his cock, tugging it out into the open. The night air felt so much colder against his cock when compared to her warm, soft hand; the moisturiser she used making her hands extra smooth. She jerked him off with quick rolls of her wrist, smirking hotly at him as she boldly got him off.

''Feel good~?'' Suzuka flirtatiously asked him, brushing her lips against his.

''Y-Yeah...'' Ritsuka groaned out, not even trying to deny it.

Suzuka giggled and rewarded him with a kiss, devouring his low groan as she rubbed the tip of his swelling cock with her thumb; the erotic ministration helping bring him to full hardness. She broke off the kiss and went for his jaw next, trailing wet kisses along his jawline until she reached his neck, giving his jugular a teasing, extra wet smooch that left him shuddering.

Licking her lips the fox-girl pulled back, her ass slipping out of his hands as she lowered herself down onto the ground, her knees hitting the grass as she knelt before him – her face at perfect eye-level with his cock. Her hand didn't let go of his cock., and the moment she got comfortable on her knees she resumed jerking him off; pushing her face into his cock and smooching the base as she worked the top-half with her hand.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka laid his hands on her head, unable to quell his rising groans as she kissed the underside of his cock.

Suzuka smirked at that, her fingers uncurling from his cock one by one as she kissed her way up his twitching cock until finally she reached the tip, and promptly opened her mouth. Wet warmth engulfed the tip of his cock as Suzuka slid down his length, humming deeply as her pink lips seamlessly slid down his erect length – the mind-meltingly good sensation forcing another strained groan from his chest.

The fox-girl smirked approvingly at that, laying her hands on his hips as she slid further down his cock, engulfing more and more of his dick with her mouth until the tip hit the back of her throat. She paused for a moment, tilting her head left and right as she tested the waters; before restraining her gag reflex and pushing herself even further down, groaning as she deep-throated his cock on the first try.

''A-Ah... Suzuka...'' Ritsuka gasped out, the wetness of her mouth feeling so immeasurably lewd on his dick.

''Hmhm~'' Suzuka gave a muffled chuckle in response, staring up at him with amused eyes even as her mouth was filled with his dick.

Lewd slurps reached his ears as Suzuka reared her head back, leaving his shaft glistening with wet saliva – before she immediately plunged back down again, deep-throating him without hesitation. The sudden warmth shot a rush of pleasure up his pelvis, a stifled moan escaping his throat as Suzuka sucked him off with rhythmic bobs of her head. He was helpless to do anything but lean against the tree and watch her, his cock throbbing in her mouth from her pleasurable sucking.

Dimly he slid his right across her head, pushing her fringe out of the way so he could see her face better. Suzuka took notice and smirked, her left hand briefly coming up to tuck some orange hair behind her ear, making sure he got a nice unobstructed view of her sucking him off. As she got more into it she started rolling her head forwards each time she sunk down his cock; curving down as she slid down and tilting her head back up when she slid back up.

''Mm... ah... ahh...'' Ritsuka's breathing grew laboured, his knees growing weak with pleasure. ''Mn...!''

Suzuka's eyes twinkling with mirth, still staring right up into his eyes as she bobbed up and down his cock, her motions making wet slurping sounds as she slid her lips up and down his dick. Her tongue wasn't idle either; lewdly rubbing the underside of his cock and stroking his length, teasing him as she sucked him off at the same time. The combined sensations slowly melted his mind, nothing but the wet hotness of her mouth mattering in that moment.

As a result he couldn't hide his disappointed moan when Suzuka abruptly pulled her lips off his cock, leaving his saliva-coated shaft twitching in the cold night air. ''Why...?''

In lieu of replying Suzuka merely chuckled, sitting up more on her knees and unbuttoning her shirt. His eyes immediately refocused on her white school shirt, blushing deeply as she exposed her generous cleavage and soft-looking breasts. She undid her shirt until it spilled open, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra either beneath her shirt, only making his embarrassment grow – remembering all the times she squished her breasts against him during their date.

His thoughts cut themselves short as Suzuka cupped her soft plump breasts – and smothered his wet cock between them. Immediately he gasped, pleasure thrumming inside his dick as Suzuka lewdly squished her tits against his throbbing cock, sliding her boobs up and down with slow rolls of her torso, pleasuring him with her chest. While the pressure wasn't as tight and wet as her mouth the heavenly-softness of her breasts melted his mind, her boobs rubbing and squishing against his dick so pleasurably he could barely think.

''A-Ah... Suzuka...'' Ritsuka groaned out. ''I-I can't...''

''Heh, go ahead and cum Master~'' Suzuka smirked up at him, giving him a titfuck without a hint of shame. ''I wanna feel it all~''

Ritsuka didn't have the breath to argue even if he wanted, his hands leaving her head and instead landing on his own thighs, gripping them for support as Suzuka squeezed his cock between her breasts. The pressure in his dick built and built; a fiery pressure swelling inside it that sucked the breath out of him, making his shaft throb and pulsate between her breasts as she sought to coax out his imminent orgasm.

His attempt at holding back was made immensely more difficult when Suzuka lewdly drooled onto his cock as it poked out from between her soft boobs, the extra lubrication letting her slide her tits along his cock even easier. She moved one breast up while the other when down, the asymmetrical movements rapidly draining his stamina – until he couldn't handle it any longer.

''S-Suzuk- _ah!_ ''

Suzuka cooed as ropes of cum erupted from the tip of his cock, most of it shooting between her breasts in thick ropes. When she moved her breasts down a bit several more ropes shot out from between her tits, coating the tops of her breasts in his cum, much to her obvious delight.

''Heh, you came so much~'' Suzuka teased, pressing her tits together one last time before releasing them and leaning back. ''Mm... so hot~''

Ritsuka couldn't reply even if he wanted to; panting for air as he recovered from his powerful orgasm. Yet even with his dick tingling with pleasure a burning need swelled inside him, his eyes locked onto Suzuka as his date stood up in front of him, smirking as she leaned in close, her lips brushing against his own. He did her the favour of leaning in and kissing her, silencing her approving groan.

An idea struck him and he boldly acted on it, lust fogging up his mind. He undid his black tie from around his neck and grasped Suzuka's wrists, pulling them behind her lower back. The fox-girl didn't stop him, too busy kissing him to really care about what he was doing with her wrists – but when he bound her wrists together with his black tie, she most certainly took notice.

''Mm...?'' Suzuka pulled back from the kiss with a look of surprise; before it quickly melted into a naughty expression. ''Heh, guess I'm at your mercy now huh~?''

Both knew she could snap his tie with just a little exertion of strength, but the illusion of power aroused both too much to care about the little details. Ritsuka leaned in and kissed the fox-girl, taking the lead this time as he grabbed her shoulders, passionately dominating her mouth and devouring Suzuka's hot moans, her arousal all too evident in that moment. Her tongue slipped out and prodded his lips, tempting him to push his tongue back against hers and wrestle with it, both of them groaning as they did something so erotic.

Their lips broke apart and Ritsuka wasted no time in twisting Suzuka around, earning an aroused moan from the fox-girl as he bent her over. Lust made his hand fumble as he hastily pushed up her short red skirt, revealing her peachy ass and dripping folds, her pussy glistening-wet with desire. The mere sight nearly sent Ritsuka into a lustful frenzy; hastily grabbing his cock and rubbing it against her pussy.

''M-Mm~'' Suzuka moaned, a smile curving at her lips even when she was put in such a submissive position. ''C'mon, don't leave me waitin'~''

Ritsuka obliged, pressing the tip against her wet folds – before finally sinking inside her pussy. Immediately her insides tightened around his intruding cock, forcing a stifled gasp from Ritsuka as the hot tightness of her pussy coiled around him, sending waves of tingling pleasure burning down his cock. His orgasm had made him extra sensitive, in turn making the act of penetrating Suzuka feel twice as good for him.

''Ohh~'' Suzuka groaned too, biting her bottom lip as he buried his cock deeper inside her wetness. ''Ah... start movin', c'mon~''

The Master hesitated for a second, having the mind to take things slow lest he hurt her, but when Suzuka merely pushed her ass back towards him with a needy groan he decided to trust her. His hips reared themselves back slightly before he immediately plunged himself back inside her tightness, forcing a hot moan from the fox-girl's throat as he buried his dick back inside her; setting off in a slow, rhythmic pace that helped push his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust.

With her hands tied behind her back and her torso bent forwards Ritsuka was forced to hold onto Suzuka's hips, keeping her steady as he plunged his cock into her over and over again, his movements becoming increasingly quick as he succumbed to his lust. She felt so indescribably hot and tight that it made it impossible to think, groans fleeing his gritted teeth as he fucked his date in the middle of a park, his cock sliding in and out of her wetness with ease.

''M-Mm~ That's it~'' Suzuka half-laughed, half-moaned as he got more into it. ''Move as much as ya want, _Master~_ ''

There it was again; that sultry low voice that nearly sent him into a frenzy. Ritsuka barely controlled himself, but couldn't stop himself from speeding his thrusts up – plunging his ample cock deeper into her pussy until the tip hit her deepest parts, filling her womanhood to the brim with his cock. His pelvis lightly slapped against her ass each time he bottomed out inside her, the lewd 'pap-pap-pap' sound arousing both of them more than either would admit.

''Ah... ah~'' Suzuka's head bowed, lips moving constantly as a stream of lustful moans fled her lips. ''Mm... d-does it feel good... Master~?''

Ritsuka didn't have the air to reply; settling instead for a deep groan of agreement and bucking his hips faster. Suzuka told him how she felt about that, a dirty moan escaping from her throat as he drove his twitching cock deep into her wet pussy, burying himself balls-deep inside her body and hitting all her little weak-points with each strong thrust. The risk of being caught doing this in the middle of the park only made it all the more exciting, the risk of having to stop their fuck-session adding to his arousal rather than taking away from it.

Suzuka clearly felt the same, biting her lip a she tried to restrain her louder moans lest they be caught – the park was quiet, but not entirely abandoned, after all. She pushed her ass back towards him and he pounded her harder in response, drilling his cock into her dripping pussy as fast as he could physically move his hips, his cock burning with a familiar fire as he neared his limit. The prospect only made him fuck her harder, his breathing growing ragged as his orgasm rapidly approached, the divine hotness of his date's pussy too much for him to handle.

''S-Suzuka...'' Ritsuka groaned, earning a questioning moan in response. ''I-I'm gonna cum...''

''Inside...'' Suzuka breathlessly smirked back at him, expression sexy even as she took it from behind. ''I want you inside~''

Ritsuka didn't argue; only gripping her hips tighter as he fucked the moaning fox-girl as fast as he could. His cock slammed into her tightening pussy over and over again, her insides progressively growing tighter by the second as she too neared her limit; the smack of his pelvis spanking her ass only adding to her bubbling climax.

''Mn... Nn...!'' Ritsuka's fingers dug into her smooth hips. ''Suzuka... Suzuka...! I- _Mn!_ ''

With a harsh, hastily-muffled grunt Ritsuka bottomed out inside Suzuka's pussy – promptly unloading thick ropes of cum into her deepest parts. Suzuka buckled at the sensation, moaning whorishly as she took his load and came from the mere feeling of it, her insides tightening around his dick as she squeezed out every last drop of cum she could take from him; their mixed fluids dribbling down her inner thighs.

''Mm... ah... haah...'' Ritsuka's thrusts slowed, a groan working its way out of his throat as he came to a stop. ''Ahh...''

For a long half-minute the two were left panting and twitching, neither even attempting to speak. Then Ritsuka pulled out, earning a dazed moan from Suzuka as his cock slid out of her dripping pussy and he sat down against the tree, leaving Suzuka to kneel down on the grass in front of him.

However even with her pussy filled with cum Suzuka wasn't satisfied, as evidenced when she crawled onto his lap with her arms still bound behind her back, straddling him once more.

''One more time~'' Suzuka breathed; her expression all the more arousing by how flushed her face was.

Ritsuka shuddered, running his hands up her creamy legs until he held her hips, his half-erect cock quickly becoming hard again at the prospect of banging Suzuka a second time. She clearly took notice, smirking sultrily at him as she positioned herself over his shaft, the tip pressing against her dripping folds. She rocked her hips a little and rubbed herself again the sensitive tip, forcing a low moan from both of them as sparks of pleasure teased their lower parts, only fuelling their desire to fuck a second time.

No words were shared before Suzuka lowered herself down, a mutual moan escaping them as his cock seamlessly sunk into her pussy – her wetness making the penetration completely painless. The knowledge only encouraged Suzuka to push herself the rest of the way down his cock, moaning lowly as her womanhood was stuffed full for a second time that night, his shaft throbbing and twitching inside her pussy.

''Mm...'' Suzuka breathed, eyes half-lidded with arousal.

Ritsuka couldn't resist his instincts to lean in and capture her lips in a kiss, muffling Suzuka's moan of arousal. After a second the fox-girl started moving, lifting her hips up until his cock nearly slipped out only to drop herself back down, impaling herself on his wet cock. Without hesitation she repeated the movement, each roll of her hips growing more feverish and confident as she got used to the movement, her moans in turn taking on a deeper edge as pleasure shot up her pelvis.

The slapping of skin began to fill the forest around them as Suzuka got more into it, her deep moans filling his ears as the beautiful fox-girl bounced on his dick. With no bra to contain them her breasts bounced and jiggled with her hip movements, the cum staining them making them glisten in the moonlight. In a fit of lust Ritsuka reached out and grabbed her soft-looking tits, eliciting a hot moan from Suzuka as he began fondling her chest; his fingers easily sinking into her soft breasts.

''Mm~!'' Suzuka tipped her head back, moaning deeply as she sped up her movements – bouncing on his cock with feverish desire.

A shudder of arousal shot through him as Suzuka leaned in, resting her head against his shoulder as she kept moving her hips – moaning right into his ear the whole time. In response he released her breasts and grabbed her ass, groaning as he helped her bounce up and down his cock. She tightened around his shaft and kissed his earlobe, the erotic smooch ringing in his ear and tempting him to squeeze her ass, fondling her rear as she moaned into his ear.

''Mm... I'm gonna cum soon~'' Suzuka breathed into his ear. ''Make sure to give me a big load, yeah~?''

Ritsuka bucked his hips in reply, groaning as he buried his cock all the way inside her slick pussy. Suzuka mewled at his earnestness and changed tactics, pressing their pelvises together and grinding against him heatedly; stirring his cock around her insides. The pleasurable squeezing of her insides made him grit his teeth, straining to hold back the burning desire building in his cock as his third orgasm began to bubble to the surface.

Nothing outside the two of them mattered in that instant – the scent of sweat and sex filling their lungs as she ground her pelvis against his, making his cock throb inside her tightening pussy. After a heated few seconds she switched tactics and started bouncing on his cock again, slapping their pelvises together with feverish intensity and only gripping his cock tighter by the second, her insides becoming like a vice grip.

''Master...'' Suzuka moaned softly into his ear, her ho breath tickling his earlobe. ''C'mon, shoot it already~''

Ritsuka shuddered and held his orgasm back, helping Suzuka bounce faster on his cock as both neared their limits. Dimly he hoped to outlast her but he didn't have the stamina to; his cock pulsating inside her hot tightness as her pussy tried to squeeze his orgasm out of him. The mere thought of unloading his cum into her a second time aroused him beyond belief, and soon Ritsuka found himself thrusting up into her pussy with quick bucks of his hips, forcing a slew of lewd moans form Suzuka's pink lips.

''Master... Master...!'' Suzuka's voice rose a pitch. ''A-Ah... yes, yes...! I-I'm- _M-Mmph~!_ ''

Suzuka buried her face into his neck just as she reached orgasm, muffling her loud, orgasmic moan of pleasure as she came on his throbbing dick. She clenched tight around his shaft as her honey squirted out around it, the vice-like grip on his dick finally proving too much for him to handle – and with a tight groan of his own Ritsuka came, bucking his hips up and shooting thick ropes of cum into her creampied pussy.

''M-Mm...'' Suzuka shuddered as she slowly went slack in his lap, moaning into his neck. ''Master...''

Ritsuka wordlessly groaned in reply, holding onto the fox-girl as both recovered from their mutual orgasms. Seconds bled away into minutes, the cool night air gradually cooling their sweaty and flushed bodies as they relaxed, his cock going soft inside her.

After a couple minutes Suzuka lifted herself up and off his cock, groaning as she was left empty. Without any underwear she was forced to cup her pussy lest their mixed fluids flow down her legs, yet the prospect didn't seem to bother her all that much – her lips curving up into a flirtatious smirk as offered him her other hand.

''Let's get going Master... we can continue when we get back~''

Ritsuka gladly took her hand, and within the hour they were back in his room at Chaldea, and she was bent over his bed taking it from behind.

[END]


End file.
